


Charming Arrow Man

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: So I originally posted this on Tumblr- this is my first time posting on here, but I did write this. I'm going to keep the challenge name that I completed it for, even though it's for Tumblr. Please let me know if this is okay, sorry if anything's weird.---Silver’s Summer Time Challenge!Word Count: 2200+MCU world before IW but with Loki as part of the Avengers (and obviously Clint isn’t married)Y/N finally meets Clint at a party the Avengers are throwing and she’s got one story she has to hear- one that the mighty god of Mischief might not want spoken.





	Charming Arrow Man

“You are very excited for tonight, Lady Y/N.” Thor flashed a grin as he stood next to his brother.

“Wouldn’t be for any particular reason, would it?” Loki smirked in a teasing manner.

You felt a blush rising in your cheeks as you shook your head, “Don’t do that- I’m excited to see everyone.”

“And to meet him.” Loki mumbled as Thor pulled you into a side hug. “Is he not a few years older than yo?”

“Alright, alright let go ya goofball.” You giggled, pushing him off. “I have to get ready for tonight- and by the way, Loki you aren’t a spring chicken yourself.”

“I hear the Arrow Man likes purple.” Loki winked before following Thor down the hall. “What does spring chicken mean?”

You rolled your eyes and closed the door but waited. He was messing with you, right?

\--

After about a half hour of showering and quickly doing your hair and makeup you slipped on your black dress and heels- which Natasha insisted you get used to. You grabbed a simple bracelet out of your jewelry box which was the only thing you owned in the color purple before checking yourself in the mirror one last time and walking out of your room.

You walked downstairs carefully, trying to mind the heels, and looked around. Steve caught your eye by the stairs and walked over to help you down the last couple.

“Nat really outdid herself with the shoes this time.” Steve nodded as he helped you towards the bar.

“I know!” You laughed, “I think she’s doing it on purpose as a revenge tactic.”

He chuckled back, adding, “Speak of the Widow.”

“You rang?” She grinned, turning around.

Your eyes went up and met him- Clint Barton in the flesh. 

“Barton, this is Y/L/N and vise versa.” She laughed, setting down her drink. “Now which one of you lucky men are gonna ask me to dance?”

Clint snorted and Steve sighed, “Guess that’s me.” 

“Don’t sound so pleased, Cap.” She laughed, dragging him over as a song started up.

You laughed watching them before turning back to Clint.

“Agent Y/L/N, right?” He offered his hand and you took it, nodding.

“That’s me! Although most people just call me Y/N.” You grinned, feeling a blush coming into your cheeks just from talking to him. “Gotta be honest, can’t believe I’m meeting you in the flesh.”

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled, “Good to know.”

“There you are!” Thor boomed, coming over to you with Loki following close behind. “You found the man with the Arrows!” He grinned, clapping Clint on the back. “Nice to see you again!”

“Always a pleasure.” Clint grinned back but shifted a little from the spot he hit. “Loki.” He nodded.

Loki nodded back, “Lady Y/N has been waiting such a long time to meet you.” He grinned wickedly with a side glance in your direction.

“Yes I have-” You started immediately, not looking to get thrown off by the god of mischief and his little games. “I have been dying to hear the story of how you shot Loki off his high mechanical horse in New York.”

Clint snorted in the middle of a sip of his drink, obviously not expecting that while Loki had a scowl on his face and Thor laughed.

“That’s a good one.” He composed himself, gently raising his arm and hovering it behind your back so you could both walk away. “Need a drink?”

“Yes, please.” You smiled before adding in a louder tone so the brothers could hear you, “And don’t leave out a gorey detail.”

He led you over to the bar and you grabbed a drink and he grabbed another one for himself and you both got seated.

“Where do I start?” He hummed, thinking about it for a minute.

\--

Hours later you were both still there, chatting and laughing about missions and different moments with the team. You both seemed to get along really well and it made you more comfortable around him almost immediately.

“There you two are!” Nat gasped, coming up with red cheeks, “I’ve been dancing the night away and you two are just talking?!” She shook her head and grabbed one of each of your hands.

“You know I don’t dance.” Clint smirked.

“I’m good, Nat.” You tried to stay behind but she insisted.

“Come on!” She turned around, “I’m sure the ever pleasing Thor would wanna dance with you.” 

You sighed, looking down at your feet- they were already sore and you hadn’t been moving in these shoes.

“Nat- if I dance one dance with Y/N will you let us be?” Clint spoke up from behind you.

She laughed, “Barton, dancing?! This I gotta see- deal.”

He took your hand and a blush creeped back into your face as he walked slowly out to the floor with you.

To your surprise he leaned down and grabbed your foot, making you shriek. “Clint what are you doing?” You leaned back a little, losing some of your balance.

He chuckled, “Hold still.” He took both of your shoes off and stood, throwing them without looking over his shoulder.

You laughed and ducked when one of them landed on the table right in front of Thor making him jump a little and the other knocked Loki in the chest. “You never miss, right?” 

“Never.” He winked and grinned, moving into a quicker pace with you.

A couple of minutes passed and the song was over, he led you off the floor.  
“You move pretty well for someone who doesn’t dance.” You teased, moving your toes freely. 

“I didn’t mean I can’t dance.” He teased back.

“That was awesome!” Nat beamed, coming off the floor too dragging Bruce behind her. “You guys make cute partners.”

You started to joke back but Clint beat you to it, “Thanks, so do you two.”

She raised her eyebrows and then turned and moved with Bruce away.

Clint turned back to you, “I’m gonna be honest- I wasn’t expecting to have fun tonight. I usually don’t at these things but time has been passing much faster than I anticipated.” 

You grinned, “Well, that can happen when you mix alcohol and stories of death and killing.”

He chuckled, nodding, “I think it also had something to do with the company.”

You gave a slight curtsy, “Glad I could be of assistance.”

There was a call to the other side of the room where Tony spoke. He was thanking people for coming and letting them know there was extra room and rides home for whoever needed them but let them know the party wasn’t over. You checked the clock and saw it was getting pretty late.

Clint flashed his hand in front of your face, “You worried about the time?” He chuckled, “You gonna go turning into a pumpkin or something?”

You grinned, “I figured an older man like you would be worried about getting to bed at a reasonable time.”

He laughed, “I think I can take whatever you can dish out.”

Your eyebrow raised, “Oh, yeah?” You grinned and nodded towards the bar, “Let’s go then.”

You both laughed as you took shots of tequila and bit into limes. Nat heard the commotion and soon joined in and helped egg you both on.

Hours later, after most of the people from the party had left, you mumbled song lyrics as you leaned down to pick up one of your lost shoes.

“Careful.” Clint hummed next to you, offering his arm for support when you had trouble standing back up.

“Such a gentleman.” You giggled. He grinned back at you and looked around.

“I should probably get going.”

“You could just crash here.” You threw an arm out, “I mean there’s like fourteen couches in this room alone.”

He chuckled, “Maybe.”

“Aw, come on- don’t leave.” 

You paused and looked at him. He was letting his eyes wander along your form. “I guess if you’d like- I could crash here.” He nodded towards a couch.

You were buzzed- why not use it to your advantage and be brave? “There’s a couch in my room as well if you wanted a little more privacy.” Your heartbeat quickened- you did not just say that.

He stepped closer to you, a teasing look crossing over his face.

“Lady Y/N!” Thor called from across the room- both of your heads snapped over to him. He seemed oblivious to what was passing and you were glad of it. Until you saw Loki close behind him with a cautious look and an arched brow.

“Having fun?” Loki asked.

“Sure were.” Clint responded, “I was just about to walk Y/N to her room.”

“We will walk with you!” Thor grinned, “We walk past it to get to ours.”

“Great.” You sighed under your breath as you all walked upstairs together. Thor was rambling on about some food he tasted and didn’t know what it was and the rest of you were a little too silent.

“Goodnight Hawkman!” Thor waved, “Goodnight Lady Y/N!” He gave a slight bow before turning to walk down the hall.

“Night Thor!” You called to him, biting the inside of your cheek before facing Loki, “Goodnight Loki.”

“Pleasant dreams.” He grinned evilly before continuing down the hall. He walked down and before he rounded the corner he looked back to which you audibly cleared your throat. He smirked before continuing away.

“I’m really sorry about that-” You turned before getting a finger placed to your lips.

“Just another story for us to tell, right?” He chuckled, “You alright?”

You nodded, “My drunk is wearing off a bit and I have-” You raised your hand, laughing, “One shoe.”

He grinned, bringing out a shoe from behind his back, “Am I supposed to guess who’s this is?”

You laughed in response, “Actually, my toes might be a little swollen from them so they probably won’t fit.” You sighed dramatically, “Guess I’ll be an ugly stepsister again.” 

He laughed back, “Unfortunate as that is, ugly would not be a word that I would use to describe you.”

Biting your lip, you willed yourself to ask, “How would you describe me, then?”

“In a word?” He asked, leaning closer as you nodded slightly. “Incredible.” He whispered and a chill ran up your spine. He continued on, “I don’t do this- ever. Literally, ever.” He cleared his throat, “But do you wanna grab some food or something sometime?”

You could feel the blush in your cheeks as you stuttered back, “Th- that would be nice.”

The smile you saw form on his face made another rush of bravery come over you as you leaned back and opened your door, not breaking eye contact with him. “Did you wanna see that couch?”

Wordlessly, he followed you into the room and closed the door behind him. He bent down to flip off his shoes and then he grinned. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

You giggled, “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

He shook his head, “No- I’m thinking that I’m in a room with a beautiful woman who seems to like me and I like her and we’ve both been drinking and laughing and having a fantastic time. If we were to watch a movie and fall asleep like that we could both talk in the morning about other things that could happen or-”

You strode over to him and moved in to kiss him. You held steady for a couple moments for both of you to realize what you had done and then you moved your hands up to his chest. He pulled back for a moment, his breath hot on your face.

“I am more than alright with this but are you sure…?” He asked, a hand coming up to cup the side of your face.

“If you wanna wait, we can wait.” You breathed, “I just wanted to do that for the past couple of hours… at least before you left.” You giggled, “Before you ride off into the sunset never to be seen again this year.”

He chuckled back, “Well, see, I might have to make an exception. I didn’t know they were hiding someone like you around here.” He nudged you back until you felt your knees hit the edge of the bed and then he laid down next to you.

You pulled his shirt in and kissed him again, sliding your tongue across his lip. He moaned and he pulled you into him. 

\----

“Morning, sleepy head.” 

You opened your eyes and looked around, remembering last night. You blushed, seeing Clint laying next to you.

“Good morning.” You grinned, stretching. “What time is it?”

“10:37.” He grinned back, stroking hair out of your face.

You sat up a little fast, “Oh no.”

“What?” He asked, worry crossing his face.

“Everyone’s gonna be awake.” You giggled, rubbing your face.

He took your hand and kissed it, “If you want I can climb out the window.”

You laughed, “I don’t think that will be necessary. You might want to watch out, though- there will be talk.”

He fake gasped, “Talk? How will we survive?” He grinned, rolling out of bed and looking for an article of clothing. “Tell you what- why don’t we grab that food I talked about now so we can get a little time away from everyone?”

You bit your lip, grinning, “I’d like that.”

He turned around, “Come on then- knees to elbows.” He winked as he continued to pick up clothing.

You grinned, “Alright,” You stood up, opening a drawer of your dresser, “Last one dressed buys.”


End file.
